First Aid
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: Short and serious; as she's badaging him up for the upteenth time Julie and Ben have a talk about their shared future. With appearances by The Sandman's Death, Desire and Destimy.


_**First Aid**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I could get sued for if I didn't put this stupid disclaimer here. I got this idea from another Benlie FanFiction, though that one went in a totally different direction from which this one will go, and just wanted to give credit where credit is due. I apologize I don't remember the author's name or the title of the story; all I really do remember is that it is the first, and so far the only, Benlie lemon hosts. So, to whoever authored the story which I'm referring to, thank you for getting my muse off her lazy ass. Also this version of Death is part of The Endless and is a Neil Gaiman creation. I just like her. She's funny. Desire too. Destiny is just along cause he's Destiny.**_

_**Summary: As she's patching him up, yet again, Ben and Julie talk about the future.**_

She winced as she pulled the needle and thread through his skin, even though her patient just sighed. He was too used to the sensation by now to be pained by it. This was the fifth or sixth time he ended up bleeding on her couch that month. His side had been ripped open by some sort of alien wild cat and he staggered to her place, unwilling to return to his because of the distance and his parents. Thankfully hers, once she hit her nineteenth birthday, decided to tour the world and left the house to her. Her parents were not rich nor were they inattentive but had become parents young and so they decided, once she was legally an adult, that a vacation was in order. Both Ben and Julie were particularly thankful because they both didn't think that Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto would appreciate a bleeding young man showing up on their door step at all hours of the day and/or night.

"Good thing I took that field medic class huh?" she tried to sound light but he noticed her voice wavering.

"Julie," Ben spoke gently, "I'm fine, this is just a scratch from a mean puddy-tat."

"This isn't the one that worries me," she admitted, her eyes roving his unclothed, scarred torso, "The one right above your left nipple does…"

"I had to take that laser," he said softly, "you would've died."

"And that's what makes it worse; your Grandmother, Gwen and Cooper worked on you for thirteen hours, Ben, you died three times on that table. Three times we all could've lost you because I couldn't duck fast enough. Three times I thought we'd have to plan and attend your funeral." She tied off her work and began packing away her kit. He sat up and pulled his shirt on, sighing, "I can't abandon my duties, Jules, you know that."

"I know," she muttered, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it." She met his eyes, "Every time you do your duties I may lose you and that terrifies me. I know it's selfish, I know you love to help other people, but I can't help my fears."

He pulled her from the floor and to his lap, saying, "I know, I worry too. But believe me as long as I have breath in my body, whatever body that may be at that moment, I will come back to you."

"Ben," she said gently, "you can't be a Plumber forever."

"I know," he lied, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. He didn't want to burden her with the knowledge that he would outlive most mortals, including her.

"Ben, tell me the truth," she said softly, "if you're afraid I can't handle it, let me try…"

"I'm gonna out live you by at least a few centuries if not more," he told her, "I walk somewhat in eternity; the alien DNA has so warped my human DNA that it's made me, in a human mindset, immortal. I didn't want you to dwell on that in the time that we have…" he sighed, "I will outlive my bloodline, your bloodline; any human bloodline present now I will see the end of. Probably many more after that…"

"Good thing I believe in reincarnation," she tried to joke, before losing her levity, "Ben, its fine. I'm okay with that."

"How?" he asked, stunned.

She smiled softly, "Because you're destined to do great acts of good, you need those extra lifetimes to do them. And who knows? We may really meet again. If not, you're gonna be able to taste many fruits of the tree…"

"Julie, you know I'm not like that!" he said, affronted.

"I didn't mean it that way you silly goose!" she laughing, "I know you're not like that…no I meant that after I…_**leave**_…you'll probably will fall in love again. Who knows, we may just be a passing youth fling and we each might fall in love multiple times in my lifetime…"

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked confusedly, worriedly, sadly.

She cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to focus, "I am not breaking up with you Ben, what I'm saying is that we don't know what will happen in 50 years, 25 years, 12.5 years, 6.25 years, 3.125 years, 1.625 years, 6.13125 months, or even tomorrow. Hell we could both die _**tonight**_ of carbon monoxide poisoning, or we could step out your front door and get hit by stray bullets or an actual attempt on our lives…very few beings can tell the future and neither of us happen to be counted amongst them…"

"I'll never stop loving you," he vowed.

She laughed again, "You say that now and its sweet and its true…now. But I'll die and I can't…don't want you to keep that vow for the rest of your extremely long, long life. You deserve happiness…"

He looked thoughtful, very thoughtful, "Would you like to live as long as me?"

"Yes. I would love to but it isn't possible is it?"

"It might be; it might be. Tell me, you got any candles? And chalk?"

"Sure." She stood up and retrieved the requested items. He stood and took the chalk, drawing a large circle on the floor and then inscribing it with symbols; some she recognized, some she didn't.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He glanced up and smiled, "We're gonna summon Death—"

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry; she's nice and pretty sane. Her brothers and sisters though…" he lined the circle with lit candles, stepping back and back and began to chant in an unknown tongue. It was rhythmic and stirring even if she didn't quite understand it. The candles began to flicker, the flames dancing as the symbols began glowing with an otherworldly light. Then a small speck of light appeared in the circle, beginning to grow and taking the form of a young woman. She was Goth but perky, wearing the Egyptian symbol of eternal life, the ankh, about her neck. She was very pale, with dark black hair. Swirls of mascara, if it was mascara and not something Julie did not know about, came from the corners of her eyes.

"Hi Ben," she said happily as she stepped out of the circle, hugging him tightly before letting him go; she turned to Julie, pulling her into a hug as well, "Hi Julie; long time no see, man you grew! Call me…hmm…" Death thought for a second, "Didi. Call me Didi."

"H-how do y-you know my name?"

Didi laughed, "I was there when you were born, silly!"

"O-okay, B-Ben I'll be in my room okay?" Julie ran.

"Poor dear, I scare her."

"Well duh, you're Death! Mortals are terrified of you."

"You got me there. So to what do I owe this summons, I'm on a very tight schedule you know."

"Yeah, well…" he chuckled, "You aren't going to be _**visiting**_ me for the final time for a long time…but Julie, she's human. Pure human meaning she'll die in a few decades. I was wondering if you could, you know, not _**visit**_ her for a few centuries?"

Didi sighed, "I don't know Ben, this is a little outside my realm. Hold on."

Two more specks of light appeared same as the first, growing and forming into men; one old, one young.

"Hello Benjamin," the younger purred, "I am Desire but you may call me Sin."

"And I am Destiny," the older one rasped, the chain tying him to his book rattling, "but you mortal may call me whatever you wish."

"So, sister," Sin said, "why have you summoned us to this plane?"

"Sister-brother, brother," Didi replied, "we have a unique situation that has come to my attention. Benjamin here has fallen for a mortal yet he is immortal. I summon you Sister-Brother Desire so that you may tell me if this love holds true and you older brother to give your wisdom before I pass judgment."

"Fair enough Sister," Sin nodded, "but I shall need to see the girl to know for sure."

"Julie!" Ben called, "Come down here please!"

She came, timidly, "Is She gone?"

"Nope, but her sister-brother and brother have joined us."

She came to his side, gasping his arm for comfort.

"Ah yes," Sin said, circling them like a vulture would a carcass, "I remember now, yes their love holds true Sister." He disappeared.

"Little sister, do what you may, the woman's life is of no concern to me yet," Destiny pronounced as his sightless eyes read the current page of his book.

"Wait 'Yet'? What do you mean by that?" Ben asked. Julie was still too far intimidated by these beings to speak.

"Mortal you have no issue with me so I shall grant you that question but be warned ask anymore of me and there will be issue. You and She are very significant to this universe's future…" came the typically vague answer of the eldest Endless as he calmly turned the page, "Sister, do as you will for it shall not interfere with things as they should be past, present or future." Destiny turned and walked along an invisible pathway, melting from this plane.

"So," Didi spoke, "you've heard my siblings pass judgment upon you and your love for each other. I ask you again are you, Julie, sure you wish to avoid me for a few hundred years?"

The young woman smiled serenely, "Yes, I'm sure, Didi, I'm very sure."

"Okay," Didi shrugged, snapping her fingers. Julie glowed for a minute before Didi continued, "You are now like Ben, minus the powers and the male organs. You'll age like him. Enjoy." She waved goodbye as she disappeared with a smile.

"She's disconcerting…" Julie spoke.

"I know," Ben said before turning to her, taking her hands into his, "so you're an immortal woman now."

"Yup."

"Whatcha wanna do now?"

She smiled like a siren, "Why don't we _**celebrate**_?"

"You sure you want to?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be suggesting it if I wasn't."

"Well okay then!" he picked her up bridal style, carrying her to her bedroom…

THE END


End file.
